Stop And Look Around
by Black Knight 03
Summary: In the whirlwind of Harry's seventh year, searching for Horcruexes and N.E.W.T.s getting closer, Luna as Harry stop for a moment and take a look around. One-shot HP-LL


Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

christylee – Thanks for editing this for me.

A/N – "_Thoughts" _, Takes place a little before Christmas in Book 7.

Harry fought against his drooping eyelids as he tried hard to focus on the little print in the huge book that was laid out on the table before him. He had been sitting in the Hogwarts' Library for the better part of the day, trying to find anything on the possible identity or location of the next Horcruexes.

Four Horcruexes had already been accounted for. Marvolo Gaunt's ring by Dumbledore, Harry had destroyed Tom Riddle's diary, the Slytherin locket had been taken by R.A.B., and earlier in the year, they had found the Hufflepuff cup hidden in Riddle's old orphanage. Now the hunt was on for the other four, with the focus for the moment, on possible objects possessed by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Rubbing his eyes, he tried once again to read but only accomplished reading the same paragraph for the fourth time. Slamming the large book shut, not caring that he was in the library, "_I hate this. I can't face Voldermort until I find and destroy the other remaining Horcruexes, but I have no idea what they could be."_

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against his hand that was propped up on the table by his elbow. Suddenly, he became aware of something very close. Cursing himself for letting whatever it was get so close without noticing, he slowly lifted his head. Opening his eyes, he was startled to see a pair of almost silver-grey eyes, with such an intense stare, looking back at him a few inches from his face. Trying to jump to his feet, he tripped on a chair leg as the chair fell backwards.

Landing hard across the chair, Harry gingerly rolled to the side, while mumbling, "Damn it, Luna."

Luna, who had been kneeling on the chair across the table, leaned forward with her hands on the table; her butterbeer cork necklace hanging from her neck, scraped across the table top. With a small bemused smile on her lips, she asked, "Harry, why are you on the floor?"

Rubbing his side, Harry slowly stood up and tried to give her an annoyed look. "Was there something you wanted?"

She shook her head no. "I was looking for a book on nargles and I found you sitting here, reading so intently. I was curious," she said as she brushed some of her hair back while keeping her wand over her ear.

Picking the chair up, he sighed softly. "I was trying to find something about the Horcruexes. But all I found was a headache."

"So you're done?"

"Yea, I guess," he answered warily as he collected his stuff and shoved it into his bag.

Luna suddenly smiled at him and hoping down off her perch, took his hand and began pulling him out of the library. Harry quickly grabbed his bag, as he grudgingly let Luna pull him away and followed her.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she lead them into the hallway and he fell into step with her.

"Outside," she told him, "You can come watch the firelights with me." Harry knew better than to ask what exactly a firelight was and it was much easier to just go with it.

Leaving the library and coming around a corner, they crossed paths with Peeves. "Ooooh! Loony and Potty! Holding hands!"

"Don't cross me, Peeves," Harry warned, instinctively reaching for his wand.

"Oh, I wouldn't imagine interrupting your date with Lonny Loon!" Harry snarled and was about to advance on Peeves with his wand drawn, when Luna held him back. "Luna?"

"Don't bother. We don't have time, they'll be out soon and we'll miss them," she told him as she proceed to lead the way again, not even giving Peeves a second glance. As they walked away, Harry could hear Peeves making up a song about Loony and Potty kissing in a tree.

"How can you just let that go?" It was a strength of Luna's that Harry really admired. For all the aggravation she got day in and out, Luna just let it all slide off her back.

"It's just words," she said as she picked up the pace. Harry just shook his head as he sped up to keep up with her.

Racing down the main staircase, in front of them was the Great Hall, to the left the main doors, and to the right the doors to the small courtyard. As soon as they reached the floor, Luna took a hard right and headed towards the courtyard.

As they reached the door, Harry paused before it, noticing something hanging above it. Luna stopped in front of him, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "What?"

Without taking his eyes off the object, "Mistletoe."

"Oh," was all Luna said. They both remembered the awkward time they had last year with the blasted plant. "That tradition is extremely unsafe with them all infested like that. I don't know what Headmistress McGonagall was thinking when she allowed it. Besides, you shouldn't be forced to something, much less kiss someone, unless you really mean it, not because something tells you."

Harry silently thanked her for a way out, and said, "I agree." The two grinned at each other and agreed just to ignore it. But even ignoring it, they still went outside one by one, Harry following Luna out the doors.

As they walked to the other edge of the courtyard, Harry silently wished he had brought his jacket as a cold gust of air went by them. Luna, seemingly unaffected by the cold, brought them to a stop by the stairs that lead down towards Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Woods.

Folding his arms across his chest, hiding his hands in between his sides and arms, "So when do these, uh, firelights come out?"

Ignoring him, Luna began to slowly scan the edge of the woods. As the sun slowly set, Harry was getting cold and impatient, but still a part of him didn't want to leave Luna out here by herself.

"So what do they look like?" Harry asked, slowly moving a few inches to the left and behind Luna.

"Humans usually only see their lights," Luna explained, still not taking her eyes away from the woods. "They're really little," she said using her fingers to show Harry just how small. "They have very delicate wings that let them fly very fast, which is why you can't see them. And as they fly, fine dust comes off their wings and when it hits the air, it ignites."

"Sorta of like a firefly."

"A fire-what?" Luna asked curiously, glancing at him for a second.

"A small insect that flies around, and a part of it looks like it's lighting up. I'm not really sure how but it's kind of the same concept."

"Fascinating," Luna mumbled under her breath and Harry grinned a little.

"Have you ever actually seen one…a firelight?"

Luna shook her head no. "Only the pictures in the Quibbler. But Dad says he learned that they like the really cold, early winter nights, and that the best time is to view them right after sunset."

Minutes later, when Luna suddenly stiffened, Harry's hand immediately shot to his wand. Reaching behind her, without turning around, Luna motioned for Harry to come forward. Harry slowly came forward, his hand hovering around his wand. "What is," he started to ask but was quickly shushed by Luna. Finally reaching his limit, he was about to snap at her when he noticed a flash of color out of the corner of his eye.

Looking over at the woods, Harry watched as there seemed to be a streak of either red, yellow, or orange light flashing around for a few seconds every few minutes. As the sun continued to set, the flashes seemed to increase. "_I guess even Luna has to be right sometime."_

Not really sure what he was watching, the woods contained countless mystical creatures, he was content with going with Luna's version. Especially as he noticed the wide smile on her face as she watched them along with him.

Harry blew onto his hand as he rubbed them together, trying to ward off the cold numbness. While he was getting really cold, there was something about the lights. It had been a nasty beginning to winter, the weather forced Harry to be cooped inside for too long, and so far, the Christmas celebration at Hogwarts, like many places in the wizarding world, had been subdued at best. While the bitter cold bothered him, it was worth braving it for a few more moments with his friend, if it meant he didn't have to do anything but watch something.

"_This is actually kind of cool. The way those things are lighting up the woods. Gotta admit, it's a nice change after all the destruction. Never admit it to her though. Last thing I need is to be chasing her around at all times on one of her chases."_

Even though the lights were still flashing, Luna had started shivering and knew it was time to go back inside. While it wasn't snowing, it was still cold, and bound to only get colder as night came on.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, Luna, we have to go back inside."

"But," she tried to protest but her body jerked a little as she shivered. Simply nodding, she took one lasting look over her shoulder at the woods, before letting Harry lead her back inside.

Slightly warmer, they were walking through the halls and stairwells, heading back to their respective common rooms. As they walked, Luna suddenly said, "Ginny's not happy."

Harry took a deep sigh, "I know."

"Why do you keep pushing her away?"

Fidgeting with the strap to his bag, Harry kept his eyes on where he was going. "'Cause she'll be safer this way, less of a target."

"We're all targets."

"Yeah," his voice began to take on a hint of annoyance, "well, there's a difference between just being a friend or ally of Harry Potter and being his girlfriend."

Undeterred, either not noticing or not really caring, Luna continued to press, "How so?"

Harry came to a stop, as did Luna, and the two faced each other on the landing of a stairwell. "If Voldermort ever found out I had a girlfriend, who knows how we could try to use it to his advantage. He, or at least a part of him, has already had control of her. I'm not going to let Ginny be used as a pawn again. We may not agree on it, but we both understand it."

"I think you should let Ginny stand by your side."

"Well, nobody asked you," Harry snapped. He took a few steps before stopping again. Bowing his head, "I'm sorry, Luna."

"For what?" she said as she walked up to him. Luna looked at him for a moment, the way her eyes locked into his made Harry uncomfortable. After a minute or two, "There's something else too."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, "I don't know what I feel for Ginny. Am I really in love with her or is it just some infatuation like it was with Cho?" Adjusting his glasses on his face, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Ginny and it was nothing more than infatuation. Being my girlfriend just makes her a bigger target. And even if there was something, I just couldn't handle something happening."

"You have to have faith." Luna then began climbing the next staircase.

"Something I don't have much of," he mumbled as he began to follow.

Not really paying attention, Harry was so deep in thought, something he did often after run ins with Luna, that he failed to make his cutoff towards the Gryffindor common room. Instead, he continued in step with Luna towards the Ravenclaw's.

"How do you know if it's something or not?" Harry finally asked her.

Luna shrugged a little, "You don't know. It just happens."

Harry bit his lip. He hated vague answers. He had so many questions about his life and the more answers he had, the easier he thought it'd be. Though he didn't realize that answering the questions you have now, just creates more questions in the future.

"You know you missed your cut off?"

"Yea," Harry answered. "I'll double back when we get to your common room."

As they got closer to Ravenclaw common room, they began to pass more and more Ravenclaw students. Many of who, Harry noticed, were snickering and pointing behind Luna's back. Even though he agreed that Luna could be odd and a little out there, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Harry even admired some of her stronger characteristics, like her loyalty and faith.

Reaching the entrance, Harry faced Luna. "As usual, it's been an…interesting night, Luna," he said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you had enjoyed it. Dad says the firelights are going to stay out for a few more nights, want to go see them again?"

"Sure," Harry said, he quickly glanced around, noticing the growing crowd of listeners.

Harry lowered his voice so only Luna could hear. "You know how before you said, we shouldn't do something just because we're told to. But because we want to," he said and Luna nodded, remembering her words.

While to those watching, it looked like Harry was about to walk around Luna, but in actuality, he took a step closer to her. As he did this, he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. Pulling back, he laughed softly as for the first time since they met, there was an genuine look of surprise on Luna's face. "Merry Christmas, Luna."

Grinning a little at her, Harry began to retrace his steps that would take him back towards the Gryffindor tower. Luna turned and watched him, a little perplexed by his action but enjoying it just the same.

As Harry walked, he snickered to himself at the reactions of the other Ravenclaw students who had been listening in. There were looks of shock, disgust, but there were also a few smiles. For the most part, he had done it to ruffle a few Ravenclaw feathers, especially among those teasing Luna, but he had also done it, for no other reason than he wanted to.

Climbing the last staircase towards the portrait entrance, "_Luna's kind of like those firelights in a way. Light in the darkness. She may be maddening sometimes, and makes you scratch your head a lot at what she says, but she's always there, willing to help. She didn't have to fight with me, but she did without really complaining. And I have to admit, it is nice to have someone be able to completely bewilder Hermione."_

Reaching the portrait, Luna's words came back to him, "_You have to have faith."_ Giving the password to the Fat Lady, Harry walked through the portal and into his common room. "_Hmm, why not._ _Sometimes, even Luna has to be right,"_ Harry thought to himself with a smirk as he walked into the common room and headed towards Ginny, Hermione, and Ron who were sitting near the fire.


End file.
